


Kimchi Snippet

by Taselby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taselby/pseuds/Taselby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have to resort to cannibalism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimchi Snippet

**** _I have an image in my head of Jack standing in the darkness just outside Daniel's kitchen in the middle of the night, watching Daniel framed by the cool white light from the open refrigerator as Daniel eats kimchi from the jar with a pair of chopsticks..._

"You know, for a midnight snack, most people eat cookies."

"I don't have cookies."

"Ice cream?"

"No."

"Turkey sandwich?" Jack wandered into the kitchen, wincing at the cold linoleum on his bare feet.

Daniel smiled and tucked the chopsticks into the jar. "How did you get from cookies and ice cream to a turkey sandwich?"

Jack ignored the question and opened the refrigerator wider, taking quick inventory. "You didn't go to the store?"

"Not yet, we just got back last night."

"So you had all day today. You can't live on pickled cabbage, Daniel."

"Fermented. Anyway, I was busy, and there's other stuff to eat here." He looked into the fridge, squinting thoughtfully. "Wine, juice, olives... I think that's cheese over there. Maybe. Oh! And apples."

Jack lifted the bag and sniffed, then stepped past Daniel to drop it in the trash. "No. No apples."

"Oh." Daniel capped the jar and set it back on the shelf. "We can go shopping tomorrow."

Jack nudged the fridge closed and took Daniel's cold hand in his and pulled him back over to the carpet. "If we don't starve by then."

"That's a bit premature, I think."

He backed down the hall, leading Daniel by the fingers. "Snowed in, no supplies..."

Daniel laughed. "Snowed in?"

Jack nodded in the darkness. "We may have to resort to cannibalism." He made a point of feeling up Daniel's arm and shoulder. "Mmm."

"There's a 24-hour pizza delivery that opened last month, if you're that hungry."

"Not hungry for pizza..." Jack pulled him close and reached around to cup the rounded curve of Daniel's ass in both hands.

"No?"

"No..."

Daniel's laugh was lost in the kiss. He tasted like kimchi, but Jack didn't mind.

* * *

End

 

[   
](mailto:taselby@tenebris.org) [](http://www.tenebris.org/chaos/index.html)

 

 

  



End file.
